Filtering contaminates from flowing fluids is a common exercise in systems involved in transportation of fluids. Many such systems employ screens as the filtering mechanism. Screens that expand to substantially fill an annular gap, for example, between concentric tubulars, is another common practice. Some of these systems use swaging equipment to radially expand the screen. Although such equipment serves its purpose it has limitations, including a limited amount of potential expansion, complex and costly equipment and an inability to expand to fill a nonsymmetrical space. Apparatuses that overcome these and other limitations with existing systems are therefore desirable to operators in the field.